


And They All Fall Down

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Multi, Sex, and manipulates, and plots, but not quite well enough, ruby schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby plots. And feels. And loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And They All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

It started, like most things, with a lie.

 _“It's nice inside this body, Sam. Soft and warm.”_ No, it wasn’t. It was cold and dark and had sharp corners where conscience and compassion pricked at her. But she’d been bled by the best and she could handle a little pain. Nothing and no one was going to stop her from setting Lucifer free.

So if she had to simper and bat her eyelashes and let Sam push into this body to make him hers, she would. She would do whatever it took. No matter how unsavoury.

And if part of her wanted Sam to be at her side at the End of Time, if she found herself smiling at the thought of Sam – his puppy dog eyes and the beat of his demon blooded heart - if her resistance to his charms started to crumble, who could blame her? After all demons felt lust and craved sensation far more sharply than any human could hope to.

So as he took what he needed, his tongue lapping up her blood, his body settled close to hers, she found herself promising to make him indispensable to Lucifer, and her to him.

\+ + + + +

It started, like most things, with the truth.

_”Girl named Anna Milton escaped from a locked ward yesterday. The demons seem pretty keen on finding her.”_

Dean’s scepticism had been so strong that Ruby had practically been able to taste it. But later, when heaven and hell had taken a beating and she could clearly see the threads of victory pulling at her puppets, Dean came to her.

She’d been surprised at first. Particularly as Sam was only asleep in the next room. But as Dean stood in the doorway at Bobby Singer’s house Ruby could see it made perfect sense. In Dean’s eyes they were both damaged goods, both hell’s bitches; she was doing a better job than she’d ever imagined she could.

All it took was for her to step forward and ask Dean if he was all right. And then he’d pushed her up against the wall and they were viciously fucking, each thrust sending tendrils of pleasure through her body. And when it was over, with her lying sated on the bed and Dean slipping out of the room (but not before tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear) she found herself promising to make sure the brother’s inevitable split wouldn’t be permanent or too damaging.

\+ + + + +

It started, like most things, with faith.

Sam and Dean had both suddenly dropped off the radar and Ruby knew no demon was responsible. Which only left the angels.

She quite liked the angels, really, despite ensuring that everyone who mattered heard her cursing their kind. Lucifer had been an angel, after all, and she could never truly hate anything that was as beautiful as him.

Besides, it was becoming increasingly clear that not all of the angels wanted Lucifer to remain imprisoned, and that made them okay in her book.

She’d come across him quite accidentally. Though maybe God had had his hand in that too. He’d been sitting perfectly still on a park bench (nothing creepy about that _at all_ ), but she’d been able to sense his turmoil, and it had been _delicious_. Whatever the angels’ were doing with the Winchesters, Castiel did not approve.

“What do you want, demon?” Castiel had asked. But his words had lacked bite. So Ruby had sat down next to him and waited.

Finally she’d said, “Demons are creatures of faith too, you know.”

Castiel had started and turned toward her. She watched impassively, fighting hard to smother her glee, as outrage turned to curiosity.

“Yes,” Castiel had slowly replied. “I suppose they are.”

It hadn’t taken long for her to learn all she needed to. It turned out that all Castiel had really required was to confide in someone who couldn’t judge him. Or more likely who he could feel superior to. And Ruby had been more than happy to oblige as she learned of Zachariah and the reality he was weaving around the brothers. She didn’t yet know whether this would help or hinder her scheme, but whatever the eventuality at least she was prepared. Thanks to Castiel.

It had taken less persuasion than she’d thought it would for Castiel to set them down inside an empty motel room and bury himself inside of her. His body had felt heavier than Sam’s or Dean’s. It had taken a moment for her to realise it was the weight of his Grace, pushing down on to her. She rather liked the sense of so much goodness, swelling, untouchable, around her.

When she came she did so with Castiel’s name burning on her tongue. Her eyes slicked black as his flared golden and she found herself promising that she’d ask Lucifer to spare Castiel. She’d never had a pet before.

\+ + + + +

It ended, like most things, with death.

She’d spent so long laying the groundwork, implementing her plot one delicate step at a time, that she’d overlooked one crucial factor. The Winchesters themselves.

She’d been so careful to ensure that though the brothers’ relationship hung on a knife thread, it wouldn’t topple completely. She’d been so careful to ensure that though Castiel doubted, he was still a loyal little soldier. She’d been so careful in making sure that Lilith was where she was supposed to be, when she was supposed to be.

But she hadn’t pushed the Winchester’s far enough apart. And she certainly hadn’t reckoned on Castiel’s penchant for disobedience.

None of that mattered now, though. As the knife penetrated her very core and sent her to oblivion she knew she’d lived long enough to feel it, deep in her bones, as Lucifer stretched his wings for the first time in millennia. He was free. And she was his and he was hers, forever and a day.

Game, set, match.


End file.
